Against The Gods
by PerseusAchileesJackson
Summary: Time Travel. Percy was given a second chance by the gods to stop Gaia and avoid the destruction of Greek Mythology. He decided since he was already here he might as well blow off some steam while helping demigods becoming self-dependent and promoting minor god rights. How? By starting a revolution, of course- Against the Gods.


**Chapter 1: Percy goes on a Doctor who adventure.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

 _We lost._

Percy still found it hard to believe but as he forced his battered body to move the reality was beginning to settle in.

 _They are all dead—all of my friends._

The images of their last moments as they were devoured by monsters or crushed by the Giants haunted his mind. Gaia had made sure he saw it all just to make him suffer until his last moments.

 _It is hopeless. Everything already ended._

The Camp was already destroyed by the Romans and they in turn were finished by the army of Giants. Everything happened like Gaia planned. She was always in control. Zeus and Octavian just made it worse. They never stood a chance.

 _Then why am I moving now?_

Perhaps it was unwillingness or maybe rage at seeing his friends murdered. Maybe it was that rebellious streak of his compelling him to keep fighting till the end. Whatever maybe the reason, he dragged this weary body of his to the Throne Room. It no longer had any doors and for a moment he thought he was too late but as he stepped inside he was relieved to find no signs of fighting.

He spotted the weary figures of the Gods sitting upon their thrones, no longer looking grand and majestic as they once were.

 _Not that I am in the best shape either._ He thought to himself.

Stepping forward, he inquired. "Why did you call me for? Hermes said it was something important." Although he was addressing them all, he faced Zeus. "Not that it matters to me where I die but I would have preferred protecting New Rome to the end. There are civilians and children there. They need me more."

Normally, Zeus would have erupted at those words but even he could see the situation and didn't refute him.

"We know you have lost a lot, Perseus. We all have. But you must not give up hope." Hestia implored from her place on the hearth.

"Hope? What hope there is left? My friends are dead! My camp destroyed! I am willing to fight to my last breath but I can't fight all of them alone. If only you guys hadn't bolted the moment Gaia awakened, my friends wouldn't have…" He sobbed. "We could have won!"

Many Gods bowed their heads in shame.

"There is a reason for our actions." Poseidon tried to explain. "We would have lost if all of us were caught by Gaia."

"Then why couldn't you take them with us!?" Percy screamed. "You carried me back…why did you leave the others behind!?"

"You were necessary. They weren't."

Percy turned furious at that answer and glared murderously at the speaker.

"Athena, how can you say that!? Annabeth died too…she was your own daughter!"

Goddess of Wisdom closed her eyes in pain. When she reopened them there was such steel in it that Percy was taken aback.

"It wouldn't happen." She said in determination. "We can change everything."

"Change…?" Percy was confused.

Apollo took over the explanation.

"We found something a while ago, you see?" He gestured towards the swirling white portal in the Throne Room that Percy had barely restrained his curiosity about.

"What's that?"

"A portal," Apollo replied with a grin.

Percy wondered if the god was trying to be irritating on purpose as he asked once again. "To where…?"

Apollo's grin widened as he answered theatrically: "To the past!"

"Huh?" Percy looked at the other gods in question. He wasn't sure if his ears were wrong or he did actually hear that. None of them rebuked Apollo and they didn't seem to be in a joking mood. "Is he talking about Time Travel? But that's impossible!"

It was something that Annabeth had spent a lot of time pushing into his head after she had gotten irritated with his conspiracy theories of Kronos time travelling to the past and changing history.

"It is true that Time Travel is something so against the natural order that even Kronos couldn't achieve it. The rules that bind gods forbid us from even attempting it." Athena agreed. "But there are times that exceptions occur. We call such exceptions miracles."

"When you slew Kronos here, you had no idea what an amazing feat it was," Artemis nodded towards the portal. "A mortal killing an immortal, permanently ending them, is nothing sort of a miracle."

"That portal became possible at that point only—the point of singularity. Space and Time rules became hazy there, I noticed some time later. I told Athena and we came up with a contingency plan should we ever face the worst case scenario." Apollo's grin was replaced by a grim look. "Like now."

"So it works?" Percy asked Athena in amazement. She nodded. He drew a shaky breath. He thought about the implications and hope grew in his chest. _Everyone can be saved with this!_ "What are you waiting for then? Gaia would be here any moment."

All the Olympians looked to Zeus at once who looked very unhappy with something as he began to speak.

"Yes, well, gods can't travel through that gate. Only mortals can. And there was a vote and we decided-"

"Cough…Cough…"

Apollo and Hermes started coughing violently at the 'we' causing Zeus to glare at the two. They stopped while exchanging smirks. Zeus continued.

"As I was saying, _we_ decided for you to be the most suitable candidate for this mission." Zeus looked like he couldn't disagree with the decision more.

"Me?"

"Indeed Perseus. You were the one central to all the important events that has happened to us in recent years." Athena stated. "You are the most suitable choice."

"I will put my trust in you." Artemis said.

Apollo gave him thumbs up. Poseidon smiled proudly. Hestia nodded encouragingly and Zeus grudgingly. The rest didn't seem to have any problems either.

For a moment, Percy was floored. Then he gathered himself, and nodded in determination. "I will do it."

"Before you make any decisions, first listen to some explanations." Hades interrupted. "There is a reason this is a contingency for _worst_ case scenario."

Athena nodded. "We have no guarantee that you will travel to the past…or anywhere at all."

"What does that mean?"

"You may disappear in ravages of time. Body and soul…gone. No afterlife. No reincarnation."

"That is an end worse than death." Poseidon shuddered. "But it is your choice to make. I will support whatever decision you make."

"But we would prefer if you go through with it." Apollo butted in. "I, for one, don't want to feel how Giant torture feels like."

"Don't you guys have someone else to take my place if I refused?" Percy asked just for the sake of curiosity.

Mr. D snorted. "Do you think we will let anyone play with time? That will be a disaster. Use that tiny brain in your big head, Peter Johnson!"

"We will destroy the gate so that Gaia can't use it." Artemis added.

"It will be a little suffering but we are immortals so we won't die." Hermes shrugged.

"We will make a comeback. Then, there will be War!" Ares was excited.

"Don't let your horses run before the signal dude!" Percy snorted. "Who said I'm saying no? This is a chance to save my friends. I would have forced you to carry me along if you tried to leave me behind."

"Have you thought it through?" Zeus asked just to confirm.

Percy didn't answer him with words. Instead, he moved towards the portal, stopping just in front of it. He studied it for a moment then turned back to the gods.

"So do I just step through it or what?"

"Yeah, that's it." Apollo answered. "Wait a moment—"

He watched with wide eyes as after getting his answer an impatient Percy Jackson let himself fall back into the portal.

"I still had things to tell him." Apollo pouted.

"Don't do that. That's disgraceful." Artemis snapped at him.

"I wanted to ask him to help Luke." Hermes muttered in disappointment.

"What am I going to tell Sally now?" Poseidon sighed.

"I don't think you are going to have the chance to say anything." Athena informed him. "Gaia is coming."

Zeus stood up, lightning bolt aimed at the time portal. Just when he readied to blast it to oblivion, it started giving a bright light. It was so bright that the gods had to shield their eyes and even Gaia, who had appeared at that moment, was astonished.

"What is this?" She sensed the energy and how it was interacting with the world. Recognizing it, she came to a fearful conclusion. "No, what have you done!?"

She lunged for the gate, none of the gods in any position to stop her. But before she could reach it, it exploded covering the entire world in energy and destroying everything. Then, as the energy receded, a changed world took its place.

* * *

 _This seems familiar._

Percy was falling. It was a free fall that seemed to go forever and reminded him of the time he fell into Tartarus. _It is really dark too. I can't see anything._

After what seemed like forever his fall ended. But he didn't come to a stop. Instead he started rising just as fast. His surrounding was still dark but it wasn't such that he couldn't observe his own body.

 _Am I inside a bubble? And is this the underground?_

Percy tried to rack his brains about just where he was as the bubble carrying him rose out of the ground and into the depths of sea, still rising swiftly.

In his defense, there is a _lot_ that happened to him in the last few years. And he never had the best memory anyway.

It was only when he reached the surface and noticed Grover and a mini Annabeth swimming nearby that he remembered where or rather _when_ he was.

 _It is my first quest. I just escaped the Underworld with the Lightning Bolt .I really traveled back in time!_ It was only now that he actually believed in the crazy plan of gods.

"Percy, you ok?" Grover swam to him.

"Is the bolt with you?" Annabeth asked.

"Nice to see you safe too," Percy replied sarcastically.

"I didn't mean it like that." Annabeth defended herself.

"I know." Percy said. "But if I didn't fall back on sarcasm it felt like I would cry."

Grover and Annabeth turned sad on hearing that.

"Oh Percy, I am sorry for your mother."

 _Not what I meant._ Percy thought but didn't correct her.

Annabeth gave him a hug and he let himself bask in her familiar scent. He let her go and hugged Grover next. He rubbed his eyes to clear them of a fly that went in by mistake or so he told his friends.

His friends tried to give him some space but time wasn't with them.

 _BOOM!_

Lightning exploded overhead and a gigantic wave rose in answer that Percy shielded them with his powers.

"We are too late." Annabeth said grimly.

"No, we are not." Percy corrected her. "We still have till midnight."

"But we are in Los Angeles. To reach New York so fast—"

"We have to fly." Percy grinned at the thought of breaking 'no Percy in sky' rule once again. He had never been good with rules anyway.

"But before that, my fist has a date with a god's face, and I wouldn't be a gentleman if I am late." Percy grabbed his friends and covered them in a large protective bubble. "Grab on."

They rocketed towards Santa Monica beach at terrifying speeds.

* * *

They met the God of War at the pier just like last time, though only Percy remembered the last time.

"Yo, you guys weren't supposed to survive the Underworld." Ares greeted them. "Guess old Corpse Breath is losing his touch."

"Lord Ares, what do you mean?" Grover asked, looking completely clueless.

Percy wondered if that was how he looked to others when he was slow on the uptake.

"He was the one who gave us the bag with the Lightning Bolt. He is the Lightning thief." Annabeth, smart girl that she was, explained to him. Ares just smirked, not even trying to deny.

"B-But he is an Olympian! Why would he?" Grover found it hard to believe.

"For war, duh." Ares deadpanned.

"He was manipulated," Percy said at the same time. All eyes turned to him in surprise and shock.

"What do you mean Percy?" Annabeth questioned. She thought it might be a stalling strategy and was willing to go along with it. It was the best shot they had until the other Gods notice them.

"M-Manipulated? Who can manipulate me!? I am a God!"

"Yes, but a very stupid one with a one-track mind. Anyone with the slightest grasp of your character can predict how you will act in a situation related to war in any way." Percy told him bluntly.

Ares bristled in anger at the insult and got ready to unleash his Divine Beast on the impertinent demigod.

"Tell me have you been having any hearing voices whispering in your head about what you should be doing to start the 'most bloody' war ever?" Percy asked already knowing the answer.

Ares' face drained of its color.

"You didn't steal the bolt or the helm. You would have been suspected first and you aren't smart enough to fool Athena. Nor do your children have the skills required to get Hades' helm. He wouldn't lower his guard even on Olympus…especially on Olympus." Percy continued. "Someone sent another Hero to steal the bolt. When you were sent to search for the thief, by some of stroke of luck (his luck not ours) you found him but were manipulated into keeping the bolt to yourself. Then whoever was behind him manipulated you into giving the sheath to us so that we will carry it to him. But unfortunately for him, we managed to avoid the side trip to the pit."

(Though he was unruly to the point of suicidal, Percy knew better than to call out Tartarus' name after his meeting with the Primordial, not wanting his attention.)

His words caused Ares to, if possible, turn even paler. Annabeth and Grover looked shaken too.

A part of Percy wondered if Ares already had a guess of who was pulling his strings and was just too afraid to admit it.

If so, then he had inherited more than just his father's arrogance.

"Percy, do you mean…?" Annabeth shakily asked for confirmation of her speculation of who was behind this entire fiasco.

"Yep, grandpa dearest has made a lot of efforts lately."

"This is utter nonsense! It was my plan! I didn't hear any voices and I don't have dreams!" Ares screamed in denial.

Percy smirked in satisfaction. He was waiting for that. "I didn't say anything about dreams."

"T-That isn't…That's not what I…" Ares panicked.

"Why did you give the bolt to us? If you just wanted war, you should have kept it. It is a powerful weapon. Why risk it by giving it to some demigods?"

"Yes, why did I…?" Ares murmured to himself.

"Let me spell it for you. You were manipulated. M- N – P- A- …M-A-P-N… whatever." Percy gave up.

Percy's moment of stupidity broke Ares out of his dilemma. He calmed down and addressed the child of sea. "It doesn't matter really. I have the Helm of darkness here—" he picked up a cap from his bike then dropped it back "—and I will retrieve the bolt from you soon enough. By tomorrow, I would have caused the greatest slugfest among the gods ever while possessing all the tools to emerge on top of everyone." Ares laughed as if he had already won.

Percy looked at him unimpressed. "I don't think so." He looked upwards. "You guys heard everything right?"

"ARES, you dare!"

Ares abruptly stopped laughing at that familiar voice. With a sense of foreboding he looked up.

There was a screen made of mist that was showing two images. One displayed the mess hall of Camp Half-blood filled to the brim with demigods looking at him with shocked eyes.

The other was more familiar scenery showing two even more familiar gods. Zeus and Poseidon, sitting upon their thrones on Olympus, were glaring down at him in wrath.

"Iris message…you- when did you…?" The god turned to Percy stunned.

"From the very start," the demigod replied. "This is undeniable evidence that I'm innocent. And I get to rub it in Zeus' face that his son was the guilty one. You think I will miss the chance."

"Watch your tongue, demigod!" Zeus warned from overhead.

Percy moved the screen from above to his front and smirked. "Did the truth hurt? But I don't care. You were the one who accused me without evidence and sent all those monsters to kill me. I had to risk my butt because you carelessly lost your bolt. I am the victim here. By the way, I demand a strong punishment for Ares here for almost getting me killed by Uncle H."

"You would dare show disrespect to your king!" Zeus snarled.

"You are not my King!" Percy snarled back. "You are the King of Gods. I am a demigod. Your ancient laws forbid you from interfering with us, if you had forgotten."

"You—" Zeus looked to be on the verge of an explosion.

"I think, brother, that the boy makes sense." Poseidon, who has remained silent until now, interjected. "Those are laws that you made."

"You are in no position to speak, Poseidon." Zeus growled. "I have still not accounted your wrongdoing with you. The result of which is talking to us right now, mind you."

"I admit to my mistake, brother."

Percy winced. Despite knowing that Poseidon didn't really mean that, it still stung to hear his father call him a 'mistake'.

Angry whispers broke out among the demigods on Poseidon's words. To many of them it was confirmation to their guesses about just how gods saw their children. Except for few, all of them had dark expressions.

 _This isn't good. This way more demigods will be swayed by Kronos._ Percy thought. Then an idea occurred to him. _On the other hand, I can use this discontent to start a change among the demigods._

"But we are right now talking about something else." Poseidon continued. "Perseus has done you a great boon."

"Excuse me!" Percy interrupted. "I am not doing any boons or favors to Mr. 'Do-It-Or-I-Will-Smite-You'. In fact, now that I have proved my innocence I expect some compensation for being accused with no evidence."

"Did you hear what your impudent spawn is saying Poseidon?" Zeus' eyebrows were twitching violently now.

"He just demands rewards for his deeds. Is it not the right of a Hero who has completed a quest from the gods? Besides a mere reward is nothing in comparison to the master bolt."

Zeus calmed, agreeing with his brother but Percy wasn't content.

"A mere reward…? I think we are having a misunderstanding here. I want you to compensate me for falsely accusing me and threatening my life. An apology will do since it is your first time. As for the bolt, we can negotiate a price for it afterwards. I am sure you can come up with something I will give it to you for. It is pretty useless to me after all." Percy grinned as he explained.

All those hearing his words couldn't keep the shock off their faces at his audacity. Even Zeus gaped at him for a moment before his eyes glowed in rage.

"You dare!"

"I do." Percy snapped. "Don't think you can bully me to hand over the bolt for nothing. I don't fear you." He channeled his energy to his eyes making them glow and glared back. "I am different from the demigods who will blindly follow you just because you are stronger. I don't owe you anything. Just what have you ever done for me or the other demigods?"

"I created the magical protection that is shielding the camp," Zeus reminded.

"Ha-ha what a joke. You created it to protect your daughter 5 years ago. Camp existed long before that. Heck, you didn't even intervene with your daughter's life until she was on the verge of death. And you think you are our king?" Percy gave off a laugh of ridicule.

"What do you want?" Zeus gritted out, having gotten fed up of this argument.

"Small things really like not interfering in my business again. And I want to fly without you throwing lightning bolts at me. That much will be enough for an apology. After you promise on the River Styx, we can talk about the bolt." Percy said with an expression that said _: How generous of me, right?_

"You do know you are courting death, don't you?" Zeus asked with deathly calm.

"I think it's you who don't get the situation. I am the one who is in the right. I risked my life to get the bolt. All I am asking is a fair price for it. It's your ego that is creating problems. You think you are the strongest one around so you can get away with anything. Guess what, if it were one-on-one I wouldn't lose to you." Percy said confidently.

Incredulous gazes were aimed at Percy for his words. Yet when they saw Percy's confident smile all of them for a moment wondered: _Could he really do it?_

Percy wasn't joking or boasting. He had fought Porphyrion, bane of Zeus, a few times and never fell leeward. He had once fought an entire army of the dead and then defeated the God of Underworld, Hades. He could take Zeus if he had to.

His enemies were Primordials. Someone like Zeus whose first response to a strong enemy was to pretend they didn't exist couldn't be considered an opponent.

In fact, Zeus was one of the major reasons for all the deaths during the two wars. He caused minor gods to turn against the gods. His disregard for the will of demigods caused their civil wars. His late reaction caused them precious time for preparation.

It was one of the reasons they were having this stand-off. Percy wasn't going to go along with Zeus' way this time. Whether it was minor gods or discontented demigods, Percy wanted them to have a second option other than Kronos or Gaia. If he had to be that option so be it.

He would show them that he had the ability to oppose Zeus and the Olympians. Although he didn't plan any wars against them, nor did he wishes to usurp them, but he could act as a rallying point for those who don't want to follow Olympian rule. Perhaps if Zeus and the other Olympians get their shit together someday, he would no longer have to. But until then, this is the only way he could think of to stop people who should be on his side to go the enemies'.

Zeus glared heatedly at him. "You are very arrogant, half-blood."

"You are the last person who should be accusing others of arrogance, Uncle. Besides, if I am not aggressive with you, you will treat me like a pushover too." Percy stated. "But I think you aren't going to take me seriously anyway unless I give you a demonstration."

He turned to Ares who had watched everything silently from the sides just like everyone else.

"Ares, I have got a proposal for you. It might be a chance for you to get out of your pinch."

"Huh? What?"

"Let's make a gamble. I challenge you to a duel. If I win, I want Hades' helm. If you win, you get the bolt. It will be a good bargaining tool against Zeus." Percy told him. "Who knows maybe he will forgive all your crimes in return for it?"

Zeus spluttered in indignation. "How dare you-?" Percy waved his hand and turned off the volume for the Iris message.

Ares' eyes gleamed. "Okay punk. You have me interested. I get to kick your butt and save my ass? That's the sweetest deal I have ever heard of."

"How about I make it even sweater," Percy offered. "You get to do whatever you want with my life if you win. If I win, I will own your life for as long as I live."

"Percy, this is stupid. He is a god." Annabeth reminded.

"Don't do it." Grover pleaded.

"Done," Ares said without a moment's hesitation. To him, victory was guaranteed so there was no reason to contemplate what would happen if he were to lose.

"Great. Let's seal the deal by an oath on Styx. Because I don't trust your word," Percy said getting a dismissive wave and a 'whatever' gesture from the god.

After they had taken their vows, Percy turned to his worried friends. He felt guilty for ignoring them and worrying them this much but at the same time a complicated feeling rose in him. He had treated them like he would have Annabeth and Grover of his time, expecting them to trust in him even if he was challenging an army of monsters or a god. But seeing their worried frowns now sobered him.

 _My friends are truly gone. Although they seem the same they have not experienced all of that hell together with me. If I have a say in it, they never will. I should remember it. The people from my memories are dead now. But those alive are still my friends. We can make our own unique memories together._

Percy swept away his unease and gave an apologetic smile to them. "Sorry for this. I know you guys are worried but trust me. I know what I am doing."

Annabeth and Grover shared a look. They wanted to say something but Percy cut them off. "Look I know you guys are confused but I will tell you everything later, I promise. For now, you guys need to get away."

Percy concentrated on his powers and created a bubble around them. They started rising up and then flew away. After he sensed them reaching a safe enough distance, he dropped them.

He glanced at the Iris message still floating. Camp half was filled with demigods who had gotten over their shock and now were watching in anticipation. He even saw Stolls opening a betting pool.

Percy couldn't help but laugh. It was the way Camp Half-blood rolls. Even when they had Armageddon on their heads, they still had easy going meeting with chips and snacks.

On the other side of the transmission, Zeus was restrained by Poseidon from teleporting out and interfering with their duel.

Percy gave a silent nod of thanks to his father who returned it. Poseidon was worried too, obviously, but he chose to believe in Percy. He was thankful for that.

"How long are we going to wait? Let's start already!" Ares shouted impatiently.

Percy nodded and settled into a loose stance with his sword to his side. They began a mental countdown.

 **3**

"How do we decide victory?" Ares asked eagerly.

"First one to draw blood wins."

 **2**

Ares smirked at Percy's answer, even more assured of his victory. He couldn't think any reason but insanity that prompted the demigod to issue such a challenge.

 _After all, I am a god. There is no way I will lose to a—_

 **1**

- _mortal!_

Percy disappeared from Ares' vision. Next moment, he felt something cold touching his neck and there was a prickling sensation.

When he glanced down his eyes widened in shock at the sight of a blade resting on his neck. His gaze followed a drop of golden ichor as it moved down the blade and stopped at the guard.

He raised his gaze to look into Percy's disappointed eyes. "You were wide open, Ares. You should know better than to let your guard down in a fight."

"Well, that was a letdown." He flicked the drop of ichor of his blade off his sword. "You lost. Your life belongs to me now. Remember to come to Camp Half-blood to meet me once you are over the shock."

That said, Percy turned his back to the stunned god and moved towards the mist screen of Iris message he had moved some distance away (though in clear viewing distance). On his way, he picked up Hades' helm.

Behind him, Ares rubbed his neck finding it completely healed. Amazingly there was not even leftover blood from his wound. In fact, he realized, there might only be that single drop of ichor that leaked out of his body.

 _Did he do it intentionally? But to do that he needed to calculate even my healing speed. To be able to achieve that and on his first fight with a deity— what a monster!_

Ares watched the retreating back of the demigod in awe.

He was grossly underestimating Percy's experience with immortals but it was a magnificent feat of skill he had witnessed nonetheless.

At the very least, he was starting to think it wouldn't be that bad to hang around the strange demigod.

 _I am not his servant though._ He added in his mind.

Percy stopped on his way to the magic video call and stared up at the three demon bat figures dropping down from the sky.

Furies—the very first monsters he faced in the mythological world.

Mrs. Dodds—Alecto—stepped forward.

"You really weren't the thief." She said as if still finding it hard to believe.

"I said so at the very beginning." Percy shrugged. "No one believed me."

He tossed the helm of her master to her much to her shock. "You are giving it to me? Just like this? Don't you wish for something in return?"

"I said I will get it to him. I like to keep my word even when not bound by the Styx to do so." Percy replied. "Though tell Uncle H he owes me one. And get my mother back to her apartment before I finalize my deal with Zeus."

Alecto looked at him with a peculiar gaze. "You are a strange one, Percy Jackson. Not many dare defy Zeus even among Gods let alone a mortal like you."

"I have a rebellious streak, I have been told. Besides he needed to be told no ages ago. Maybe then he wouldn't have grown so spoiled." The sky rumbled with thunder making the furies nervous. Percy screamed at it. "Will you stop creating thunder every time you get annoyed? It's…annoying!"

"We must take our leave." Alecto said nervously glancing at the sky, expecting Zeus to shoot his master bolt from the sky. Then she looked at the bag on Percy's back and remembered that the sky god no longer possessed his weapon. Still better safe than sorry so she and her sisters quickly flew away.

Percy shrugged. It wasn't like everyone had balls as big as him.

He continued moving forward and stared at the two familiar figures standing on the beach. Poseidon and Zeus—one was growling while the other smiling—guess which one was doing what.

For a moment, Percy gulped nervously.

It wasn't like he secretly feared Zeus or anything. After facing Tartarus and Gaia he didn't think he had it in him to fear regular gods anymore.

It was the uncertainty that was getting him.

He needed to be a strong alternative to Zeus, for those who didn't agree with his tyrannical way of ruling. Ideally, Zeus could have realized the problems and made correction in his behavior. But after last time, Percy knew that wasn't happening.

So Percy has to provide the alternative. Or everything will repeat itself. He will be forced to fight other demigods, minor gods will become enemies and they will still lose. That can't be allowed.

It wasn't like he was going to be a king or something. He will still have just that one vote belonging to cabin 3 during decision making meetings. He was just going to be the spiritual prop of their belief that even without Zeus' protection they could survive. They could make their own choices.

He has a plan. The changes he needs to make. The allies he needs to find. The things he wants to do. He already was thinking all of it. This time around he wasn't going to have any regrets just because he lacked the strength.

Although it not necessarily would be perfect he was determined to make this timeline end differently.

Now, if only, the paranoid king of gods doesn't start a war on him.

 _Well, it is not like I can avoid him forever._

Percy took a step forward into this new but familiar journey. It would be trying and hard but one thing was for sure.

 _This time around I will protect everyone._

* * *

 **I thought about this scenario the first time I read Lightning Thief.**

 **The book was great but I was frustrated how Percy was accused with no evidence, was forced on a quest (though not completely unwillingly) and after all the shit he went through to get the bolt which Zeus lost, all he got was:** _ **Don't show me your face or I will kill you.**_

 **Even kings or tyrants aren't like that.**

 **So I created a scenario where Percy has the power to oppose Zeus and he does so from the start. But he is still loyal to family so he won't be starting any wars on Olympians.**

 **Also, Percy is back in time so this Annabeth isn't his Annabeth who had seen him at his lowest and shared all the horrors of Tartarus with him. He won't even try to connect the two as mentioned above.**

 **So his romantic interest is up in the air. Though multiple girls would have feelings for him (he is a hero after all). He may not return any of their feelings till the end.**

 **What else…what else…right this is time travel. So Percy knows a lot more than before. Gaia is still the BIG BOSS—one who he doesn't know how to defeat because they never succeeded in the first timeline.**

 **Also, Kayne Chronicles will be a part of it.**

 **With all said, enjoy your reading.**

 **Read & review. **


End file.
